


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 7

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Married Life, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Battibecco"





	

_Oh, tu non hai idea di quale croce ti sei preso, mettendoti con me!_ , gli aveva gridato Kurt, durante una delle loro prime liti.

Col senno di poi, era stato avvertito: Kurt era perfettamente in grado di piantare una discussione per le cose più assurde, come sulla disposizione della biancheria nei cassetti.

– Spiegami, _spiegami_ , _dannazione_ , che differenza fa se non metto tutti i calzini sul lato destro del cassetto e i boxer su quello sinistro ma semplicemente dove c’è posto. _Illuminami_.

– È una questione di organizzazione! – aveva sbottato l’altro – Se io so dove le cose _devono_ stare, la mattina, alla cieca, posso comunque trovarle! E invece no, ogni volta che ritiri tu la roba dallo stendino finisce che devo mettermi a controllare cosa pesco!

– Ma se semplicemente _aprissi gli occhi_?!

– Svegliarmi la mattina è sempre un trauma per me, lo sai!

Lo sapeva.

Del resto, accadevano scene simili quando Kurt rimetteva in ordine il suo “studio” – che, nel loro primo appartamento, si riduceva a quintali di carta, quaderni pentagrammati e una decina di matite, che _avrebbero_ dovuto trovare ordinato alloggio dentro una serie di raccoglitori sopra il pianoforte verticale, ma erano invece impilati precariamente ovunque là attorno; ogni volta che Kurt provava a mettere mano al disastro, invece di lasciar fare a Blaine, gli spartiti diventavano introvabili.

– Lo fai _apposta_!

– Mi stai _davvero_ accusando di attentare al tuo lavoro?

– Sì, dannazione: rimetti a posto le mie carte _solo quando litighiamo_!

Insomma, era come aveva detto Burt: uno immagina il matrimonio come un sogno da rivista patinata e sesso fantastico, e poi si ritrova a scannarsi per le bollette, le pulizie e i calzini.

Però era anche ritrovarsi la sera a letto, a _non_ guardarsi, e poi chiedersi scusa al buio.

E la parte sul sesso, soprattutto in quei casi, era assolutamente vera.


End file.
